


Boys Don't Cry

by gayloath



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay, Gay Sex, Gun Kink, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Pain, Rain, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roommates, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Akabane Karma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16816669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayloath/pseuds/gayloath
Summary: An alternate universe where Karma and Nagisa don't know each other and are roommates in college.





	1. A Roommate

Nagisa had always been compared to a girl. It mostly was because of longish, girly hair, his small frame, and the fact that anyone affiliated with him might be falsely accused of pedophilia.

Something that didn’t really help with his girly appearance was that fact that he was gay. He’d only been out Kaede.

After killing Koro-sensei and graduating from high school, Nagisa decided to study psychology. He wanted to be a psychologist, mostly due to his interest in serial killers, sociopaths, and psychopaths.

Nagisa walked down the hall, observing every room number, looking for 310. When he finally reached it, he saw that the door was already open. It wasn’t too small of a room, and actually much bigger than he expected it to be. There were twin beds, one against the left wall, one against the right. There was a window between the two that overlooked a courtyard, which had a beautiful fountain surrounded by cherry trees. There were two identical desks, two dressers, and a full-length mirror that faced the door to the bathroom. Someone was bending over one of the dressers inside, unpacking his clothes. Nagisa knocked, and the person stood upright.

“Hey. You my roommate?”

“310?”

“That’s the number on the door, isn’t it?”

Nagisa could already tell by his first impression of his roommate that he would soon be trouble. He reminded him of a school bully, more specifically Asano-san. He didn’t look much like him, but his voice and attitude resembled those of his. He hoped to God it wouldn’t be the case.

“Alright, my name is Karma Akabane, but everyone calls me Karma.”

“Um, I’m Nagisa Shiota.”

“Could I call you Nagisa-chan?”

Nagisa’s eyebrows furrowed. “Yeah, I guess. But I’m honestly not sure why you would because that sounds super girly.”

“You sure look like a girl, shorty.”

“Listen, I’d like to think I’ve got a pretty average height, but people like you come along and make me feel like a midget.”

“You’re welcome.” Karma continued unpacking his luggage into the dresser.


	2. A Gunshot

The wind howled sadly outside. Trees cast eerie shadows and their branches tapped incessantly on the window pane. Lightning would flash and thunder would crack soon after. The drops came down, heavy and sharp, falling mercilessly to the earth.

Nagisa put his pencil down and sighed. He sat with his elbows on his desk and his face in his hands. He couldn’t understand how he would use the knowledge of the risks and benefits of hypnosis ever in his life. _I’ve never been hypnotized, so what’s the deal?_

Suddenly he felt something cold and hard touch his neck. An even colder hand covered his mouth. The cold object clicked and pushed his head softly.

“Don’t make a sound,” an airy voice close behind him hummed, “you might just catch a bullet or two.”

Nagisa, realizing the cold object was a gun, had the strong urge to scream. Instead, he held his breath. _What if I bit his hand?_ he thought. _No, he’d shoot me right here._

“Now,” the voice continued, “I want you to slowly, _slowly_ , take your headphones off and open the drawer to your right.”

Nagisa raised his hands shakily, but as soon as his dainty fingers touched his headphones, he grabbed the pistol.

_BANG_

Nagisa shrieked. He jumped out of his chair, which caused the chair to fall. He turned around and saw that it was Karma. And Karma was doubled over and howling with laughter.

“What the fuck, man!”

Karma, still laughing, held up the gun. “It’s a blank! It’s a blank!”

“I could’ve died!”

“It’s got no bullets!”

“Stop pointing it at me!”

“Nagisa-chan!”

Nagisa stopped yelling.

“It’s not loaded.” He unlocked the magazine, pulled it out, and shook it in the air a little. “See? No bullets.”

Nagisa panted for a few seconds with his hand on his chest. He wiped his forehead with his palm and asked, “What the hell’d you do that for?”

Karma shrugged.

“How the hell did you get on campus with that?”

Karma twirled the gun on his finger and slipped it into his back pocket, “That’s for me to know and you to find out.”

Nagisa just stared into Karma’s eyes silently, looking hurt.

“It’s okay, you can hate me. I deserve it anyway.”

Nagisa did not sleep that night.


	3. An Apology

“Look, Nagisa-chan. I wanted to apologize for the other day.”

Nagisa looked up at Karma with suspicion. He was studying on his bed this time, facing the door of the dorm so that no one could sneak up behind him. There was a flash of lightning and the rain audibly grew stronger.

“What I did was stupid. I was drunk and I shouldn’t’ve gotten you riled up.”

“Riled up? You put a gun to my head. You fired a blank gun next to my ear! Even if I couldn’t have gotten shot, _I could’ve gone deaf!_ ”

“Calm down.”

Strangely, Nagisa was pacified. Usually when he was told to calm down, he would do the opposite and become even more enraged. But something about Karma’s voice cut him short.

Karma sat next to him on the bed. Nagisa moved away.

“Can’t we hug this out?”

Before Nagisa had any time to reply, Karma wrapped his arms around him and squeezed gently.

_What if he hears it? What if he feels my heart beating?_

As if he read his mind, Karma said, “Your heart is racing. I wonder why.”

An unanticipated crack of thunder shook him and Karma held him tighter. Nagisa tensed. Karma raised his hand to Nagisa’s head and stroked his hair a bit.

_I am going to have a heart attack._

Karma let go of Nagisa and sized him up, “So, you gay?”

Without a sound, Nagisa opened and shut his mouth, not having expected the question. He sighed and said, “Yes, I am. Why do you ask?”

Karma made a facial shrug, “One should know if their roommate is gay. So, you know, they don’t get raped or something.” He smirked. “But you don’t look like you’d have the balls to even politely _ask_ me to take my shirt off.”

Nagisa clenched his jaw and said nothing.

Karma, amused by his lack of reaction, scoffed and returned to his bed.


	4. A Call

Nagisa sat under a cherry tree in the courtyard researching about inherited disorders on his laptop. His focus kept deviating from the words on the screen and roaming to Karma. Did Nagisa like him? He wasn’t sure; he only knew that he was a strange individual and that he would like to know more about him. Were bad boys considered attractive? How could bad boys be considered attractive? How can causing mayhem be charismatic? Why didn’t anyone find it suspicious that a shot was fired on campus? Nobody called for help or came to see what was up.

_They probably thought it was thunder_. Nagisa put his hand to his face, incredulous. He wanted to ask administration to change his room, but he was too busy, and they were probably busier than he was.

_You sayyy I’m crazy._

Nagisa’s hand jerked to his phone and he made a mental note to change his ringtone as soon as possible.

“NAGISAAA!” Kaede practically screamed into the phone, which made Nagisa pull his phone away from his ear. “It’s been, like, ages since I've seen you, babe.”

Nagisa smiled. “Hey baaabe.”

“Ew, never do that again.”

“Huh? Why?”

“It’s so cringey.”

“Says you.”

“Says you,” Kaede said mockingly.

Nagisa laughed, relieved that he was talking to Kaede for the first time in what felt like centuries. “So, how’s college?”

“It’s meh. The food’s good though.”

“Really? The food’s too expensive here and it also sucks. The closest restaurant near us is a McDonald’s seven blocks away, and I’m not sure if that even counts as a restaurant.”

“That’s nasty.”

“Yeah.” Nagisa looked up at the darkening sky and started packing his things.

“So, how’s your roommate?”

“I don’t know. He’s a little…” Nagisa looked up at his dorm room window and thought he saw Karma vanish behind the curtains, “strange.”

“Is he cute?”

“Kaede, I’m not going to be romantically attracted to every single male I encounter.”

“Well, of course, babe, but is he? And what’s his name?”  
Nagisa thought for a moment, “His name is Karma. Think of Asano-san.”

Kaede jokingly gasped, “Not just cute, but _hot_?”

“They don’t look much alike, but he reminds me of him. You’d understand if you met him.”

“Spicyyy.”

“Not really, honestly. How is your roommate?”

“Ugh, she’s _so_ boring.” Nagisa could practically hear Kaede roll her eyes. “She reads real books, and not summaries on SparkNotes. Just like you. You’d get along.”

“Maybe I’ll meet her someday.”

“YES, please save me from her. Shit! She’s here. I’ll talk to you later, babe.”

“Alright, bye.”

“Bye, kisses, mwah.”


	5. A Favor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's a really short chapter.

Raindrops as big as bullets shot down from up above and drilled onto Nagisa’s useless umbrella. _You had one job_ , Nagisa thought, drenched. Though he wanted to get out of the rain as fast as he could, he had to walk carefully so as not to slip as he usually does on wet surfaces. He had gone off campus to buy some supplies for his psychology project but was met with the worst rainstorm he’d seen in years.

When Nagisa got back to the residential quarters on campus, he thoroughly wiped his shoes on the entrance mat, then ran up the three flights of stairs that led to his dorm in hopes of drying himself at least a little before entering the room. He left his umbrella outside the door to dry and walked into his room. Karma lay casually on his bed, typing away on his laptop.

“Hi,” Nagisa said quietly.

“Hey,” Karma replied without looking up.

Nagisa swung the closet door open and to his dismay, there were no clothes. He remembered that he had sent all of his clothes to the laundry service because of his enormous load of work and terrible time management skills.

“Um, Karma?”

“Yeah?” Karma looked up and his jaw dropped. “Woah, dude, you’re soaking wet!”

“Uh huh. Listen I need a huge favor from you. I just realized I sent all of my clothes to the laundry service, and I don’t have anything other than the clothes I’m wearing.” He pulled on the front of his shirt so that it wouldn’t cling uncomfortably to his skin. “Could I please borrow your clothes just for tonight? I can pay you or whatever you want, I just need clothes.”


	6. A Gun

Nagisa came out of the bathroom as he was drying his hair with a towel, wearing a shirt and his own pair of boxers. The shirt Karma gave him had the name of his old school — Kunugigaoka Junior High School — and the head of its mascot, Kunodon, on its front. It was so big on him that it completely covered his boxers and ended mid-thigh.

“You a virgin?”

Nagisa stopped in his tracks, “What makes you say that?”

“You can’t even take your shirt off in front of me.”

“Yeah?” Nagisa looked at how small he looked in the full-length mirror next to him. “Well what if I’m insecure about my body?”

“Are you?”

This time he glanced at Karma with a look that made him put his hands up in defeat. Nagisa leaned on his desk where his phone was charging and skimmed through his notifications. There was a text from Kaede laced with gossip and a few Instagram follows from students in his psychopathology course.

“Hey,” Karma started, “did you say you’d do anything?”

Nagisa looked up from his phone to answer him but Karma was right in front of him. He grabbed his neck and fiercely pressed his lips against Nagisa’s. Nagisa dropped his phone. Karma lifted him onto the desk and placed his hand on Nagisa’s crotch, to which he let out a small whimper.

“Do you know how fucking… hard it’s been to hold myself back from masturbating to you?” Karma hissed, staring into Nagisa’s eyes, their noses almost touching.

Nagisa’s already-flushed cheeks reddened even more. “Karma… What are you talking about?”

“I know you feel the same, Nagisa-chan.” Karma’s breath smelled strongly of beer and his voice shook as if he were laughing. “I’m sure you know what I mean.”

“Karma, I —”

Karma smiled a smile so spiteful it cut Nagisa off out of fright. He pulled a pistol seemingly from out of nowhere. “Remember this?” Brandishing the gun, he brought out four bullets from his pocket. “It ain’t a blank today, baby.” He slapped the bullets into the magazine and slapped it back into place. Then he lifted Nagisa with surprising ease and almost threw him onto his bed. “On your knees.” He ordered. Nagisa obeyed without a moment’s hesitation. Karma stuffed his gun into his pants and unzipped his fly, with the gun sticking out of it. “Suck it.”

With a look of disbelief, Nagisa said, “What kind of —”

Karma interrupted him with the cocking of his gun. “Suck. It,” he repeated.

Nagisa looked at the gun, then at Karma. _What the hell am I supposed to do?_ He neared the edge of the bed and raised his arm to hold the gun.

And as if Karma was prepared for Nagisa’s automatic sucking-a-dick posture, he grabbed his arm by the wrist and held it up. “Ah-ah-ah, no hands.”

Nagisa stared up at Karma. A drop of clear liquid — he wasn’t sure if it was sweat or rainwater from his hair — fell into his eye, and he blinked it away. He fit his teeth on the tip of the pistol. He allowed the gun to slide as far as it could into his mouth without it touching either his lips or his tongue.

Karma clicked his tongue with disapproval and pulled Nagisa’s hand to his own mouth. “You have to wrap it completely, like this.” He took Nagisa’s index and middle fingers and inserted them into his mouth. He licked and sucked on them, all the while staring into Nagisa’s despairing eyes.

Nagisa parted his lips and started this time with his tongue touching the muzzle. He slowly enveloped his mouth around the barrel and the terrible taste of metal reminded him of the blood he’d choke to death on if he made a mistake. He sucked on it so that his saliva wouldn’t drip.

“That’s it,” Karma dropped Nagisa’s arm and grabbed a handful of his hair instead, thankfully not too forcibly. “Now suck it like you mean it. Suck my metal cock.”

Nagisa didn’t see any hope in being reluctant, so he shakily bobbed his head back and forth for a while. When he tried to go deeper, he retched and coughed with the gun still in his mouth.

Karma’s smile dropped. “I’m bored,” he said emotionlessly. He pulled the gun out of Nagisa’s mouth and out of his pants. “Turn around. On all fours.”

Nagisa’s dread turned into sheer terror. He had never had sex, nor did he want his virginity to be taken from him this way. Suddenly his escape became evident to him. “This is not consensual. This is rape! You’re ra —”

Karma slapped Nagisa across the face with his free hand and tears sprung immediately to Nagisa’s eyes. “Yell again,” Karma raised the pistol at him, his lips curling into a sneer, “and you’ll lose a pretty portion of your face.”

Nagisa turned around and got on his hands and knees, sniffing and wiping his tears away on his forearm. Karma approached his rear and fit his knees between Nagisa’s. He started rubbing against his ass slowly, closed his eyes, and bent forward to wrap his arms around Nagisa’s waist. With his head resting on Nagisa’s back, he smiled and said, “You’re so thin, Nagisa-chan.”

Nagisa fidgeted, “I’m uncomfortable in this position.”

“You won’t be in a moment.” He pulled Nagisa’s boxers down to his knees, then slipped his own down to his ankles. He held Nagisa’s penis for a moment and Nagisa winced. “It’s small, but it’s hard. You were turned on by my gun, weren’t you? Fucking knew you were a masochist.” Karma hissed in Nagisa’s ear. He placed his hands firmly on Nagisa’s cheeks to spread them and inaudibly spat in the middle, to which Nagisa flinched.

“What was that?” Nagisa whimpered.

“Nothin’ but the good ole, natural lube.” He could hear the smile in Karma’s voice.

Karma took his own, hard cock in his hand and slapped it on Nagisa’s buttocks a few times. He spat into his hand and rubbed it all over his penis, then began to squeeze its head through Nagisa.

Nagisa gasped, “I can’t do this. No-no-no-no.”

“Sh, sh, sh,” Karma hushed him softly.

Nagisa squeaked a moan of pain as Karma fully fit the head in.

Karma’s voice was a gravelly whisper, “Just relaaax.” He pulled it out suddenly and there was a small suction sound which made Nagisa reflexively jerk his head up. Karma quickly pushed it back in, again only to the head, then pulled it out. Nagisa had never felt such a strange feeling in his life. His moaning was breathy at first, and perhaps it would make more sense to call it gasping. Every time Karma would push in, there was a sharp inhale from Nagisa, but he hadn’t produced a tone yet.

Karma decided his goal was to make him moan, so he pushed harder and got a little deeper inside. Nagisa breathed out deeply, sounding like a hopeless sigh.

Almost.

It became a trivial game.

Push.

Gasp.

Push harder.

Gasp.

 _Push even harder_.

Gasp.

 _SHOVE_.

Nagisa cried out, making Karma shiver with delight.

“Now, _that_ was a moan!”

 _SHOVE_.

Cry.

Whoop.

Tears rolled down Nagisa’s cheeks and he wept and whimpered noisily.

“Boys don’t cry, Nagisa-chan.” Karma forced it in harder. Nagisa’s arms gave out and he landed on his elbows. Karma pressed the back of his head with his gun so that his face was flat on the bed and started rhythmically humping Nagisa.

“Yeah, Nagisa-chan. You like that?”

Nagisa could only breathe heavily into the mattress.

Karma’s smile turned into petulance. He grabbed Nagisa’s hair and pulled him up against his chest.

Nagisa screamed; the result of both Karma’s firm grip on his hair and his cock being positioned awkwardly inside of him.

Karma pulled Nagisa’s arm behind his back and wrapped his own arm around his chest and throat snuggly, bending him into an almost unnatural position.

“I said, you like that?” Karma practically licked his ear.

“Yes, yes, Karma, yes I do!” Nagisa nodded desperately.

Karma smiled again, “Good boy.” He wrapped his arms around Nagisa’s chest and fucked him upright.

Nagisa moaned in agony. He couldn’t think. Nothing in his body seemed to be functioning properly.

Karma continued to pound at him, and let go of Nagisa, letting him fall back onto the bed. He stopped breathing for a moment. Then he let out a quick sigh and said, “Nagisa-chan… I’m coming, Nagisa-chan. You ready?”

Nagisa groaned raggedly.

Karma chose to ignore Nagisa’s lack of response and humped faster. “Unh!” His head jolted back and he thrust the hardest he ever had. He came.

Nagisa felt the semen rush into his body. He crowed and his back arched.

Once Karma was finished, he pulled out and let go of him. Nagisa flopped onto the bed, white liquid oozing from inside of him.

Karma licked his lips and tightly held Nagisa’s face with one hand. He kissed him sloppily, drooling and dripping on Nagisa, sucking his lips. Then he smiled softly and went to the bathroom.

Nagisa, still hard, hadn’t come yet but had no strength remaining to finish himself off. He sobbed and shivered.

Karma came back after a few minutes, wearing an old t-shirt and a new pair of boxers. He climbed into his own bed and flipped the light switch on the wall between the beds. He got into his comfortable position under his blanket and repeated, “Boys don’t cry.”

Nagisa lay on his side, panting, breath slowing down, the tears on his cheeks drying.

Then he passed out.


	7. A Red Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for another extremely short chapter.

The next morning, Nagisa woke up sore. He looked at Karma’s bed and saw it was empty. Then he turned to the digital clock on the dresser, reading 11:32. _Fuck_ , he thought, _I missed my classes_.

He tried to get out of bed, and a sudden pain shot through his back side. He flopped back onto his sturdy mattress, cringing in discomfort.

_There’s no way I’m gonna be able to go to my classes today_.

He slowly got up and waddled to the bathroom.

_Blood._

A crusty crimson line had run down the back of his thigh.


	8. A Dahmer

Later on, Karma casually strolled into the room. “Whew, long day at hell,” he said, dropping his heavy bag on the floor.

Nagisa said nothing.

“What, did you like it?”

Nagisa tilted his head and said, “Not exactly, but —”

“You didn’t hate it.”

Nagisa looked at the floor.

“Okay, how about we try something different?”

Karma pulled a Polaroid camera, a small camcorder, and what looked like a pocketknife out of his desk drawer. He unfolded the knife and held it in his teeth, then slipped his hand into the strap of the camcorder and placed the Polaroid on the desk.

“What are you… doing?”

“Well duh, I’m fucking you to death on camera.”

Nagisa’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, I’m doin’ a Dahmer,” Karma chuckled. He got on the bed and Nagisa cringed away. “You know what a Dahmer is?”

Nagisa shook his head.

“Jeffrey Dahmer… was a serial killer,” he said, crawling towards Nagisa. “A gay serial killer. He killed seventeen men. And boys. And he fucked their dead bodies.”

This rang a bell. Nagisa remembered watching a movie a while ago. What was it called again? _My Friend Dahmer_. Jeffrey’s friends would refer to his practical jokes as ‘doing a Dahmer’.

“He would drug them first, then strangle them,” Karma continued. “He took Polaroids of the dead bodies, in strange positions, and he dismembered them and kept some of their heads, sorta like trophies. He’d dissolve the body parts and preserve the bones. Sometimes eat ‘em. I wonder how human flesh tastes like.” He licked the length of the blade. “How about we see?”

Nagisa squirmed and groaned. Karma dragged the knife lightly along the middle of Nagisa’s chest and Nagisa stopped squirming. He held his breath, dreading any harm coming his way.

“This time, _I’m_ gonna tell _you_ what to do.” He got off of Nagisa, lay back on his bed, put his right hand behind his head, and pointed the pistol at Nagisa. “Sit on me.”

Nagisa reluctantly climbed on top of Karma. He carefully balanced most of his weight on his knees so as not to crush Karma; anything could potentially anger him.

“You’re gonna make both of us come.”

Nagisa itched at his throat. _I can probably make him come, but how could I possibly make myself…_ Then he remembered how hard he was after doing it yesterday.

“And if we don’t come at the same time, I’ll shoot you.”

_This is rape._

“Sit on me.”

“I’m already sitting on you,” Nagisa whispered.

“No, silly,” Karma scoffed, “on my dick.”

Nagisa raised himself up a bit and reached behind him for Karma’s pants.

_Unzip._

_Pull down._

_Hold…_

He held it in his hand, closing his eyes.

It slid in easily, probably because they had done it yesterday.

It wasn’t as painful. It almost felt… good.

Nagisa sighed.

Karma humped once. Nagisa cringed. Karma humped again. Nagisa joined the rhythm. Soon after, they were simultaneously moving up and down, getting quicker and quicker, melting into each other, becoming one.

Karma growled through clenched teeth, “Come for me. Come for me, baby. Oh yeah. Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

“Ah… Ah… Ah!”

“Boys don’t cry, Nagisa! Even when they’re getting fucked like this! _You hear me Nagisa!?_ ”

“Yes!”

“ _Boys don’t cry!_ ”

“ _No!_ ”

Boys don’t cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this. The story took me much longer to write than I expected (seven months) which is sort of pathetic but hey, I like to take my time.
> 
> Bless,  
> gayloath


End file.
